<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hetaliowe miniaturki by Nathi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257449">Hetaliowe miniaturki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathi/pseuds/Nathi'>Nathi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathi/pseuds/Nathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniaturki będące raczej próbą rozpisania się, niż pełnoprawnymi opowiadaniami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Norwegia - O prawdziwej miłości</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wkradła się na stałe do jego życia, można by powiedzieć, że niemal niezauważalnie, ale już od pierwszego spotkania Norwegia odniósł wrażenie, że przypadnie mu do gustu. Spotykał ją początkowo w kawiarniach, na eleganckich spotkaniach, wreszcie stała się częstym gościem w jego własnym domu. Nim się obejrzał, była u niego praktycznie codziennie.</p><p>Emanowała ciepłem, do którego chciało się uciekać w mroźne, zimowe dni. Nie oceniała, za to dawała mu siłę, by sprostać każdemu nowemu wyzwaniu. Towarzyszyła mu do późna w nocy i witała go każdego poranka. Nieraz by sobie nie poradził, gdyby nie jej wsparcie. Dawała natchnienie w pracy, podsuwała ciekawe pomysły. Była dla niego ostoją spokoju w nerwowych sytuacjach. Dla niej był gotów zrobić niemal wszystko: cierpliwie na nią czekać, przejść za nią wiele kilometrów.</p><p>Nie zawsze jednak było tak różowo. Jej zawdzięczał nieprzespane noce, a czasem jej zbyt mocny wpływ potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Jego serce zawsze napełniało się lękiem, nawet paniką, gdy znikała z domu.</p><p>Przy dłuższej jej nieobecności robił się drażliwy, żeby nie powiedzieć, że agresywny - stan ten jednak mijał, gdy pojawiała się ona. To ona go uspokajała, była napędem do działania, pomagała zachować jasność umysłu. Była dla niego jak narkotyk, z każdym dniem nabierał pewności, że nie potrafi już bez niej żyć.</p><p>Taka właśnie była. Najwspanialsza, najukochańsza.</p><p>Norwegia z uwielbieniem upił z filiżanki łyk czarnej kawy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cierpienia młodego Rumuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rumunia - Virgil Coțofană</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nie chciał tego robić, ale niestety nie miał wyboru. Tym bardziej, że czas również był ograniczony i musiał się pospieszyć. Postanowił więc sprostać zadaniu, jak na mężczyznę przystało. Dość szybko tego pożałował. Zadanie było trudne, ale zamierzał dołożyć wszelkich starań, by wywiązać się z niego wzorowo. Nie był jednak pewny, czy wygra, czy spełni wymagania. Toczył walkę z samym sobą, starając się nie dopuścić do siebie cierpienia.</p><p>Na moment zamknął oczy, żeby powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy. Wszystko na nic. Tak się starał, a ona go odrzucała i doprowadzała do płaczu.</p><p>Nie, nie może sobie pozwolić na rozklejanie się, musi być silny! Okazywanie słabości nie jest tu na miejscu. Już niedużo, da radę, wytrzyma, poświęci się dla niej...</p><p>Nareszcie koniec.</p><p>Siąkając nosem, podszedł do garnka i wsypał do niego pokrojoną cebulę.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Walentynki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>14 lutego</em>
</p><p>Z okazji tak zwanego święta zakochanych jakaś dobra dusza postanowiła zrobić niespodziankę personifikacjom europejskich krajów, podrzucając tego dnia pod drzwi ich mieszkań bukieciki kwiatów, opatrzone liścikami o miłej treści.</p><p>Dla Virgila dzisiejszy dzień nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym, nawet by nie pomyślał, że ktoś mógłby zostawić cokolwiek pod jego drzwiami (podrzucane przez "życzliwych" zwłoki się nie liczą). Raz, że daty się nie zgadzały, bo Dragobete, czyli rumuński odpowiednik Walentynek, świętowało się dopiero dwudziestego czwartego lutego; dwa, że Rumun to Rumun i w jego przypadku zainteresowanie co najwyżej okazać mu mogła policja, nasłana przez lubiących taką wojnę podjazdową sąsiadów. Albo wścibska sąsiadka z mieszkania obok, i to również w celu doniesienia odpowiednim służbom porządkowym kolejnych niestworzonych informacji.</p><p>Gdy Virgil zebrał się do wyjścia tego poranka, otworzył drzwi... i odruchowo spojrzał na sąsiednie, które właśnie się zamykały z cichym skrzypnięciem. Na klatce schodowej było pusto, więc ruszył do wyjścia, zadowolony, że tym razem pani Elena nie postanowiła zrobić mu awantury.</p><p>I w błogiej nieświadomości, że staruszka zwinęła mu spod drzwi bukiet kwiatów.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Austria - Chciwość</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miałam kiedyś napisać całą serię miniaturek, gdzie motywem przewodnim miało być siedem grzechów i wylosowane do poszczególnych z nich postaci z Hetalii. Pomysł umarł po kilku próbach, a to, co tu możecie przeczytać, to jedyna ukończona miniatura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Austria lubił posiadać. Zbierał ślicznie zdobione instrumenty, eleganckie ubrania, książki, których znajomość była w dobrym tonie. Ewentualnie te ostatnie mogły po prostu zalegać na półkach, mając na celu wprawianie innych w zakłopotanie i przeświadczenie, że są niedoedukowani. Roderich zbierał wszystko, co mogło świadczyć o jego oczytaniu, bogactwie, wyczuciu elegancji i dobrego smaku. Austriacka rezydencja - czy wręcz mały pałacyk - pełna była rozmaitych dzieł sztuki, oprawionych w równie kosztowne ramy, nawiązujących do antyku rzeźb i wielu innych bibelotów, o które pieczołowicie dbała służba. Tak, zdecydowanie Austria lubił posiadać, a rzeczy nie było nigdy za wiele. Jednak jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy do posiadania, dość specyficzną, były inne kraje.</p><p>A gdzie mu tam do potęg kolonialnych! Mimo wszystko jednak Austria z rozrzewnieniem wspominał te piękne czasy, gdy znaczna część Europy należała do niego. Co prawda nie zdobył jej w większości na drodze podbojów, ale nie stanowiło to problemu. Unia, okupacja, traktaty i umowy polityczne - sposób nie był ważny, zaś fakt zdobycia innych ziem, sprawowania nad nimi kontroli - to było coś co Austria kochał. Uwielbiał, gdy mógł powiedzieć o jakimś kraju, że jest jego własnością, podkreślić w rozmowie z daną personifikacją, że ta należy do niego. Nie liczył się kraj, liczył się fakt posiadania, niczym kolejna rzeźba do kolekcji. I świadomość, że są one wszystkie zależne od jego woli. </p><p>Ale zdarzało się, że czasem coś się sypało.</p><p>Pierwszą porażką był Szwajcaria, "niedokończony projekt", jak czasem mówili na ten kraj austriaccy władcy. Vash miał czelność się sprzeniewierzyć i zbuntować. Własność, która się wręcz wyrwała na wolność, nie szczędząc krwi i uporu. Po tym wydarzeniu Roderich obiecał sobie, że nie odda już żadnego kraju, za to pozyska nowe. Stawało się to powoli jego obsesją.</p><p>Cesarstwo kwitło. Czechy, Łużyce, Polska, Słowacja, Węgry, część Włoch i Bałkanów, ba, nawet przez jakiś czas Hiszpania, Portugalia i Niderlandy - to wszystko było jego! </p><p>Niestety, do czasu. </p><p>Nie, nie runęło to nagle, nie powinno też być zaskoczeniem. Wojny, walki o wpływy z innymi imperiami wymagały ofiar, czasem nawet dobrowolnego zrzeczenia się własności. Roderich wtedy wewnętrznie cierpiał, na zewnątrz jednak utrzymując maskę chłodnego arystokraty.</p><p>Szedł na ustępstwa, by móc wszystko utrzymać w swoich wpływach, Węgry nawet dostąpiła zaszczytu pełnienia kontroli nad częścią "jego ziem". Niewiele to dało, pierwsza wojna światowa położyła kres wspaniałemu austriackiemu imperium. </p><p>Traktat wersalski, a później z Saint-Germain-en-Laye, uczyniły koszmar Rodericha prawdą - utracił swoją "własność" bezpowrotnie. </p><p>Dziś pozostały jedynie drogie dzieła sztuki, różnorakie bibeloty, ładnie oprawione książki i żal za utraconą żywą kolekcją.</p><p>Gdyby tylko dało się zebrać je wszystkie od nowa...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dźwięki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Opowiadanie napisane na challenge o tym samym tytule, który pojawił się kiedyś na jednej z hetaliowych grupek.</p><p> </p><p>*Irrintzi - baskijski krzyk - głośny i przeciągły, utrzymywany od początku i prawie do samego końca w bardzo wysokiej i niezmiennej tonacji. Dopiero na zakończenie dźwięk się obniża. Pierwotnie służył do przekazywania informacji na duże odległości, był też używany do wyrażenia radości.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Szelest liści.</p><p>Stukot obsuwających się pod stopami kamieni.</p><p>Świszczący od wysiłku oddech.</p><p>Eskarne, nie słysząc już nic więcej, zwolniła nieco kroku. Górzysty teren nie należał do najbardziej przyjaznych, a i dla Baskijki w jej obecnym stanie bezpieczniej było szczególnie uważać na zdradliwe szczeliny. Przede wszystkim nie mogła nigdzie utknąć. To równało się śmierci.</p><p>Przeszła jeszcze kawałek, zanim zdecydowała się zatrzymać. Przycupnęła w zagłębieniu pomiędzy korzeniami jednego z powykrzywianych w upiornych pozach drzew, porastających zbocze góry. </p><p>Starała się uspokoić wciąż ciężki oddech, przymknęła oczy... Spokojny szum koron drzew poruszanych lekkim wiatrem i okazjonalne trele jakiegoś ptaka wydawały się niesamowicie ciche w porównaniu z bitewnym zgiełkiem, który jeszcze niedawno zewsząd ją otaczał. Prawdę mówiąc, wciąż jakąś częścią siebie tam była, słyszała szczęk oręża, krzyki walczących, świst strzał, trzask łamanych kości... Miała nadzieję po wszystkim usłyszeć też radosne <em>irrintzi</em>*, jednak wiadomym już było, że to się nie stanie. Przynajmniej nie tym razem. Francuzów było zbyt wielu, jej ludzie mimo swej waleczności nie mieli szans.</p><p>Potrząsnęła lekko głową, starając się przegonić ponure myśli. Ucieczka z pola bitwy nie była zbyt honorowa, ale nie było czasu, by to rozpamiętywać, musiała się skupić na tym, co dalej. </p><p>Wełniane okrycie zdążyło się zabarwić brązowiejącą już czerwienią, nie tylko od krwi przeciwników i pyłu, ale również od rany po ciosie, którego nie zdołała skutecznie sparować. Ból, wcześniej przytłumiony przez adrenalinę, zaczynał dochodzić do głosu. Docisnęła mocniej rękę do rany. <em>Nie możesz tu zostać</em> - odezwał się w jej głowie jakiś głos, zapewne należący do zdrowego rozsądku. I miał rację, kwestią czasu było, aż zaczną szukać niedobitków. Eskarne wiedziała, że Francis nie odpuści.</p><p>Oddech nieco się uspokoił, jakby znajdując wspólny rytm z szumem lasu. Baskijka zdecydowała się kontynuować podróż, jednak nie zdążyła się nawet całkiem podnieść z miejsca, gdy odniosła wrażenie, że coś usłyszała.</p><p>Gwałtowny trzepot skrzydeł spłoszonych ptaków był pierwszą rzeczą, która przykuła jej uwagę i sprawiła, że dziewczyna zamarła, uważnie nasłuchując. Równie dobrze mogły się wystraszyć jakiegoś drapieżnika, ale to wcale nie wróżyłoby dobrze, jeśli takowy wyczułby krew.</p><p>Przez moment zdawać by się mogło, że cały las ucichł, w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu. Przyspieszone bicie serca wydało się Eskarne przy tym głośne. Zdecydowanie zbyt głośne, mogące ściągnąć na nią uwagę. </p><p>Trzask!</p><p>Dźwięk w tej ciszy wybrzmiał, jakby ktoś złamał gałąź tuż przy uchu Baskijki. Ta nie zamierzała czekać, aż drapieżnik ją nakryje w ślepym zaułku, z którego nie ma ucieczki. I nieważne było, czy byłby to wilk, niedźwiedź czy Francuz, choć zdecydowanie wolałaby dwie pierwsze opcje. Na ile jej siły pozwalały, rzuciła się biegiem przed siebie, klucząc między drzewami i rozpadlinami.</p><p>Rozległy się krzyki, gdy tylko ją dostrzeżono. Zaśpiewała cięciwa, zwalniając strzałę, która ze świstem przemknęła tuż nad głową uciekinierki. Eskarne już wiedziała, że zatrzymanie się, najmniejsza nawet zwłoka, może kosztować ją życie. </p><p>Serce łomotało jak szalone, każdy haust powietrza palił gardło, rana pulsowała coraz mocniej, gałęzie drapały twarz i ciągnęły za ubrania. Mimo to nie zwalniała, biegła przed siebie, niemalże ostatkiem sił zmuszając się do tego morderczego wyścigu po życie.</p><p>Drzewa zaczynały rzednąć, a teren się podnosił, gdzieś z tyłu doszedł ją krzyk bólu i francuskie przekleństwa. Pościg jednak nie ustawał. Eskarne, czując, że opada z sił, dotarła do skraju skarpy. Do jej uszu doszedł znajomy śmiech. Odwróciła się, chcąc spojrzeć przeciwnikowi prosto w twarz. Nie bez pewnej satysfakcji zauważyła, że Francis również nie miał lekkiej przeprawy, mimo że francuskie siły w tej bitwie były przeważające.</p><p>- I po co ci to było, tak uciekać? - zapytał, również oddychając ciężko. Francuzi w większości, w przeciwieństwie do Basków, mieli cięższe pancerze, to samo z bronią.</p><p>- Zawsze była jakaś szansa, że chociaż raz dacie sobie spokój - wysapała w odpowiedzi. Bicie własnego serca, spowodowane wysiłkiem, wciąż dudniło jej w uszach.</p><p>- Nie, kiedy banda niewdzięcznych wieśniaków nas atakuje.</p><p>- Nie trzeba było niszczyć im domów.</p><p>Francis prychnął.</p><p>- W twojej sytuacji bym nie pyskował. To ty jesteś na przegranej pozycji.</p><p>Nie dało się tego ukryć, a i sam Francuz chciał się ponapawać poczuciem przewagi. A tu jakiś baskijski pomiot, zamiast się ukorzyć, jak należy, to sili się na odzywki. </p><p>- Dobra, rzuć broń, zabieram cię do niewoli - powiedział, uśmiechając się paskudnie. Eskarne wyjęła miecz i zrzuciła go ze skarpy. Co jak co, ale broni wrogowi nie odda.</p><p>- W takim razie chodź tu po mnie - odparła. Ledwo stała, a krew z boku przesiąkała już przez wełniany płaszcz. Francis, z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem podszedł do dziewczyny.</p><p>Powiedział do niej coś jeszcze, ale Eskarne ledwo to słyszała przez szum w głowie. Jeszcze dwa kroki... Jeden... Gdy Francuz szarpnął ją za ramię, krzyknęła, ile sił w płucach, a echo rozniosło się po górach.</p><p>Jedno uderzenie serca.</p><p>Trzask uderzenia obitej ćwiekami rękawicy w twarz.</p><p>Drugie uderzenie serca.</p><p>Zamierające echo krzyku.</p><p>Trzecie uderzenie serca.</p><p>Dziwny, trzeszczący pomruk.</p><p>Francuz szarpnął Baskijkę, która drugą ręką zasłoniła przestawiony nos.</p><p>Kolejny, tym razem narastający pomruk, który przekształcił się w huk. Francis w przerażeniu spojrzał w górę, skąd schodziła lawina, a potem na dziewczynę.</p><p>Mógłby przysiąc, że się uśmiecha.</p><p>- Ty suko! - syknął jeszcze, zanim spadająca ze zbocza masa skał zmiotła ich w przepaść.</p><p>Po huku nastąpiło stukanie pojedynczych kamieni, które jeszcze spóźnione się obsunęły. Szmer wody w pobliskim strumieniu.</p><p>Ale <em>irrintzi</em> już nie rozbrzmiało.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>